What Happened To Us?
by Angelfire0950
Summary: This story was discontinued by dauntlessreader, picked up by me. Max is having a baby girl, Skai, but she cannot tell The Flock. She runs away hoping to never see them again. When Fang finds Max and his daughter, how will he react? Will he become the father he never was? Or will he be the one to run?
1. Chapter 1

Written by: DauntlessReader

Continued Story: Angelfire0950

What Happened To Us?

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

Prologue

**Max POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Why did this happen to me? I don't know. What am I going to do? I don't know. Who am I going to tell? No one. I can't even tell Fang. He would hate me so much. He would want nothing to do with me. We are only 15! He would want nothing to do with either of us. Yes, you read right: **US**.

I stared at the little pink plus sign and it seemed to stare right back. Positive. I was pregnant. With Fang's child. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. I have to get away. I have to leave and never come back. I will raise this baby on my own. I don't need help. From anyone. Not even my mother.

I broke the test and shoved it as far into the trash can as I could. No one could find it. It would be a dead giveaway. I left the bathroom and calmly walked to my bedroom. I didn't stop to talk to anyone in the living room, just kept walking. As soon as I got to my room, I shut and locked the door. I grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing things into it at random. I grabbed one of Fang's hoodies and put it on. I decided I should probably leave a note. I cried the whole time I wrote the words, my silent tears rolling off my cheeks to the floor. One tear landed on the paper, leaving a small stain behind. I folded the paper and set it on my nightstand next to my bed. It was right next to the picture of Fang and I.

I stood in the middle of my bedroom with my hand on my stomach. I looked down at my belly and whispered, "I'm sorry you're going to grow up without a daddy." And then I heard it: Faint footsteps coming towards my room and his voice calling for me, "Max. Max, come watch TV with us or something."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and walked towards the window. Once I opened the window, Fang had started to jiggle the door knob. "Max, let me in. Come on, Max. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Right before I stepped out the window, I looked back at the door and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you, Fang." I stepped out the window and snapped out my wings, taking to the sky just as Fang broke through the locked door and raced to the open window. "Max!" He called after me, again and again. I didn't turn my head because if I did, I would start crying all over again. I kept flying, not knowing where to go. I only thought of Fang and the Flock. Nothing else. A single tear made its way from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

**Fang POV:**

I was sitting in the living room with the rest of the flock when I saw Max walking towards her room. I got up from my spot on the floor and started to walk towards her room. "Fang," Iggy called. "Where ya goin?"

I turned back and looked at Iggy, "Uh, nowhere. I was just going to talk to Max. That's all." I started walking towards her room again and turned the knob on her door. It was locked. She must want some privacy or she could be changing. "Max," I called through the door. "Max, come watch TV with us or something." No reply. All I could hear was her shuffling around the room. It sounded like she was packing a bag. That is never good. I tried talking to her again. "Max, let me in. Come on, Max." Still nothing. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" No answer. It sounded like she was crying. Max never cries. This can't be good.

I jiggled the door knob even though I knew it was locked. "Max, open the door." I heard the creak of the window opening. I had to get in there. She was trying to leave us. I started kicking the door. If I put enough force, I could break through the door. I broke through the door and saw the window open. I ran over and saw her snap her wings out and take to the sky with a duffle bag over her shoulder. "Max! Max!" At that point the kids had raced into the room and were behind me as I called after her. She didn't even turn her head. "Max!"

She was leaving us. She was leaving me. And she was never coming back. I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. _Don't cry, Fang. Not in front of the kids. Save it for your pillow. _"Fang," I turned and saw Nudge holding up a sheet of paper. She had left a note. I slowly walked over to Nudge and took the paper from her and read it aloud.

Dear Fang,

I'm sorry I'm leaving you guys. It just has to be done. You won't understand. If you knew the real reason why I'm leaving, you would hate me. You would want nothing to do with me. So, I'm not going to tell you. I have to take care of this on my own. No one can help me. I'm alone in this problem.

I just wanted to say I was sorry, and I love you so much. You will never know how much I love you. If the Flock is reading this, know it is nobody's fault but my own. Please don't call my mom or Ella. I'm not coming back. Don't try to find me or contact me. I will be gone and out of everybody's way. If I stay, it will just make things harder on everyone.

I love all of you guys very much. Don't forget that.

-Max

I had a tear rolling down my cheek by the end of the letter. I set the note on the nightstand and walked out of the room. Luckily, the kids didn't follow. I walked to the front door and slowly pulled it open. I stepped through the door and slowly walked onto the porch. I ran my hands through my hair and crouched down. I screamed in frustration. I stood up and ran. I snapped out my wings and took to the sky. That's when I started to bawl like a baby.

It's all my fault. I pushed her away. She had been acting differently since the night we spent together about three weeks ago. Maybe she regretted it. Maybe she didn't want to do it. We were both supposed to wait until we got married. We are only 15! How could we have done it so young? What if there is something wrong with her? What if I hurt her? God, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. It wasn't even supposed to happen. We were watching a movie together on the couch. The kids went bowling so it was just us at home. It started with just one kiss, and then we were making out. Then somehow we made it to my bedroom and…

The next morning it was pretty awkward. The two of us, together, in my bed, alone, covered with nothing but bed sheets. As soon as she put two and two together she bolted out of the bed, threw her clothes on, and raced out of my bedroom faster than I could even sit up. As soon as I got dressed I ran out of my bedroom to follow her. Of course, Iggy and his pervy-self made a comment, but I ignored it. I followed her to her bedroom and made it to the door just as it was slammed in my face. I made the effort to talk to her but it made no difference. She didn't leave her room for hours. Angel and Nudge had to basically drag her out. She refused to make eye contact with me all day. Eventually, she came into my bedroom and talked to me.

_Flashback; 3 weeks ago_

"Fang?" She walked through my door and lightly closed it behind her.

I looked up from my laptop and saw her standing at the foot of my bed. "Hey," I closed my laptop and set it next to me. "What's up?"

She came over and sat next to me on the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked down at her hands, still refusing eye contact with me. "I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what I got so upset."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're okay." She didn't look up from her hands. "We are okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is perfect."

"Okay, that's good. Just because last night happened, doesn't mean we should be any different. I still love you as much as I always have. But, my love for you grows stronger everyday."

She finally looked up at me, a smirk on her face. "Wow, that was a mouthful. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I feel fine. Do you feel fine?"

She smiled, "Perfect." She leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled against her lips. We were making out, yet again.

_End of flashback_

God, I have to find her. I have to at least try. I won't lose her. I love her too much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let me just say, that my writing is probably crap. It has been about two years since I have read Maximum Ride so I may get a few things wrong, I do plan on re-reading it here soon to refresh my memory. Do not hesitate to PM or review if something is wrong because I love opinions. Also, I am absolutely horrible with computers. You may see something totally random or wrong for instance, I had to have a friend spend three hours with me on the phone trying to get me to click on a link, I swear to you it was NOT on there, he says otherwise but not the point. I am probably about to get this wrong so bear with me, I am going to ATTEMPT to use a line break correctly I hope I get it right but if not just say so! **__** Italics= thoughts**_

**Max POV (The next night)**

_Where are we going to go? Where am I going to work? Where are we going to live? _I think these things as fly over a small town in Colorado_._ With tears threatening to fall down my face, I decide to stop, maybe I can calm down and think a little._ Well… I guess this is as a good of a place as any. _As I land I look at my surroundings. This would be a nice place for him/her to grow up. I see a small diner up ahead, oh God, I'm so hungry right now. _Well it is a given that you're pregnant Max, now you have to eat for two. Hmm, more food, awesome, I get to eat more. _

With my mood a little better than before I walk into the restaurant and see that it's something straight out of the 1960's. I scoff, does anybody ever clean this place? And where are the customers? "Hello? Anybody here?" I call out.

"Yes?" I see a boy with chestnut hair walk out. "Oh, good a customer. What would you like?" he smiles at me

"Um, I don't know I'm not from around here," I mumble

"Well, I can see that much. I'm Sam by the way."

"Max," I nod curtly. I put my hands in my pockets. _Wait, where is my money? _I feel around in a panic,

"Something wrong?" Sam asks.

"Apparently I've lost my money." I inwardly curse myself for doing something so stupid, that money was supposed to be enough until I could find a job.

"Oh, well don't worry then, it's on me, you need to keep your strength up for you and your baby." I snap my head up quickly and give him a suspicious look. "What? I have three sisters, all whom have been pregnant, it's not that hard to tell." _Am I really starting to show already? _

"Max. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight? You look tired." I snap,

"Look Sam, I can handle myself, I'll just take my meal and be on my way okay?" I cross my arms ready to argue,

"Well okay, I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine, but you're not protecting just yourself anymore are you? I insist Max, I stay with me, and you can have a job here. Save your money, and if you want, when the baby comes you can go your own way and do whatever you want with your kid."

Inside I am seething but I have no other choice than to agree. "Fine, but once the baby is born I am out of here," he walks over to me,

"Well then, are you ready to see your lovely home for the next dreadful nine months?" he says dripping with sarcasm, he walks out the door and I follow.

After that I stayed at Sam's place, he finally convinced the manager to let me work at the diner. Sam was very patient with me, even though my weird cravings and mood swings really tested him. Eventually I trusted him enough to tell him everything, and even asked him to sign the birth certificate as the baby's father, he said yes.

Max POV (A few months later)

I am now officially seven months pregnant. Sam has made me quit work, damn maternity leave. I sit outside in the garden and read through a list of baby names. _Let's see, since we know it's a girl now I have to think of more names, ugh, work. Hmm, Jane? No. Angel? Well that's a definite no. Sarah? Maybe. Why can't any of these name be something different? I swear all of these are just to cliché for me. _For some reason this makes me upset. _Damn hormones, why must they always make me cry? Right now all I want is a giant cookie and this kid out of me._

"Max? Hey Max I brought dinner!" He walks outside and sees me crying. He walks over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"What's wrong Max?" I am silent for a few minutes, "I can't think of baby names, I just don't know what to do when the baby is born, I want a cookie, and I miss my family Sam," he looks at me and frowns

"I thought you were staying here Max?"

I cry harder "I just don't know any more I just don't know." I pull out of his embrace.

He grabs my shoulders and hold me at arm's length, "Please? Please stay Max, I can't bear to see you leave." I stare at the ground. "Look at me Max," I do as I'm told for once in my life. "Maximum Ride, you have made me so happy these past few months, I know you are still in love with this Fang guy, but I know you. You want your child to have a father, you asked me to sign as the father. Whether or not you admit this Max is your choice, but you do love me. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" I nod. "Alright now that you've calmed down let's talk about these things, hmm?" Again I nod. "Good, now then. I know you want an exotic and unusual name, so what about Skai? Unusual, stands out and it is a pretty name,"

I smile "Yea, I like it,"

"Finally! A smile. Now next thing, you are staying here, no if's, and's, or but's. First, for the time being, you are mine. Second, you love this town. And third, you love me, even if it's not as a lover yet. I bought you a giant cookie, it's in the bag with the ice cream. I know you miss your family Max, I truly understand that. But even you have said yourself that you do not want to go back until you and the baby are both ready and until then you are my family, and mine is yours, you know that Max. Now then, would you like to come inside and eat some of that weird pizza you like so much?"

I groan "I'm telling you, it's this thing!" I point to my stomach,

"Yea, sure it is," Sam teases.

That night after Sam was asleep, I lie awake thinking. _Do I love Sam?_ I roll over on my side trying to get comfortable. _Of course I do, it may not be like a "lover" yet but one day it might be._

Of course I stay in the small town I had become so fond of. Yes I do still love Fang, and my baby girl will know her father eventually, but I cannot risk seeing him. I do hope that one day, eventually, I can truly fall for Sam and forget Fang. I do know that forgetting Fang will be impossible but I have to try. That's all I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**So, I'm not sure what happened. Apparently I did post the 2****nd**** chapter, but when I went to look at it, it said it was the prologue! Am I crazy or did I post it twice? I don't think I did because I had someone comment on it. I honestly don't know, again I am horrid with computers so if I do something wrong PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Fang POV (5 Years Later):**

It has been 5 years since Max left and I haven't given up looking for her. I'm going to find her. The rest of the Flock thinks I'm crazy, but I know she is out there somewhere. And I'm going to find her and bring her back.

I was sitting on the couch watching the news like I do every day. It's all I do: Sit on the couch, watch the news, sit on my bed, read the news on my laptop, eat food, listening to radio news. The rest of the Flock told me to give it up. That she wasn't coming back and I wasn't going to find her. But this morning was different.

On the news, some lady was giving a report on a deadly car accident in the city about 30 minutes from where we were living. Two people died and three others were injured. It was a hit and run. She said that if we had any information to call and blah blah blah. And then I saw her. Max was crossing the street back behind the reporter. I stood up from the couch and dropped the remote. She had a little girl walking next to her, holding her hand. Who is that? Know what, I will figure that out later. Right now I just have to go to the city and talk to her. I ran to the kitchen.

"Iggy! Iggy! I found her!"

Iggy turned around and looked at me, well my general direction with him being blind and all. "Fang, you always think you've found her. Just give it up! She isn't coming back." He turned back to the dinner he was making.

"Fine. I'll go by myself." I turned to the front door and left. I was going to bring her home. I ran out and snapped out my wings to go into the city.

**Max POV:**

"Mommy!" I turned around and saw my beautiful 4 year old daughter running towards me. A smile spread across my face. I crouched down and opened my arms. She crashed into me knocking me over. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "Hey, beautiful! Did you have fun at school today?" Sure, she was only 4, but she was just starting preschool. I would like my little girl to get the education I didn't.

"Yeah! We learned our ABCs! Do you want me to sing them for you?"

I gave her the biggest smile I could. I put her down and held her hand. "Sure, sweetheart." She began singing her alphabet as we crossed the street to our apartment. Some news crew was outside our building talking about a deadly car accident. Great. Reporters. Note the sarcasm. She finished her alphabet as we were approaching out building. "Great job, Skai! I'm so proud of you! What do ya say we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" She started jumping up and down. I started laughing, "Okay. Let's go!"

We walked around the corner to our favorite ice cream parlor. We don't have a car so we walk everywhere. And I'm sure you're wondering, "Doesn't she have wings?" The answer to your question: Yes, she does. I told her I would teach her how to use them once she is older, the same time I would tell her the truth about her father. We would move out of our crappy apartment and move to the country where it's quiet nobody lives. We could live there and fly around whenever we want. I would quit my job as a waitress at a crappy diner and we would move out there.

We ordered our ice cream and left. We walked back to the apartment building laughing and eating our ice cream cones. Our building is so old, you don't need a key to open the front doors. We were walking to the elevator when Skai asked me the question I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear for at least four more years. But I knew it was coming. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" I pushed the call button for the elevator and turned to her, "Skai, honey, Daddy is off fighting the bad guys. He is protecting us." The elevator came and I took her hand and walked her into the elevator.

"Is Daddy ever coming back?"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I turned to my daughter and knelt down so I was level with her. "No, sweetie. He isn't coming back." I saw the tears starting to build in her eyes. "But, tell ya what, when you are older and know how to fly, I will take you to see daddy. How does that sound?" I saw something light up in her beautiful, dark eyes as she smiled at me. She definitely has her father's eyes. Along with his hair and skin tone. But she had my nose and mouth.

I grabbed her hand as we stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards our door. She was skipping as she went down the hall, pulling me with her. I was laughing and eventually gave in. I started skipping down the hall way with her. Until I heard his voice: "Excuse me, miss. Have you seen this girl?" I stopped where I was. Skai stopped too. "What's wrong, Mommy?" I looked down at my daughter and tried my best to smile. "Nothing, honey. Come on, let's get inside." I reached down and picked her up, setting her on my hip. I could hear his quiet footsteps coming down the hallway. "Okay, thank you." I dug in my purse for my key but I was too late.

"Max?" I turned and there he was, standing right behind me.

"Fang."


	4. Author's Note, please read!

** I'm so sorry I missed the last update, I had a huge blowout with my parents and haven't had a chance to update. Also this story will likely, if not already non-canonical. Some things have also slipped my mind that I do know I need to clarify, most of these chapters are not mine, and I received them from the previous author. The OC's are also hers. Also I do not claim to own Maximum Ride, which belongs to James Patterson. If you do not like a chapter it may be (likely is) because again most of the chapters are not mine. I have no clue where this story is going or how long it will go. I will try to update once a week, if at any point I do a random ending to this story, please forgive me. I assume it will be at least be 15-20 chapters. As always if you have any questions, review or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

**Max POV:**

I stared into his dark eyes and he stared back. For a second he looked like he wanted to hug me, kiss me even, but then his face went back to the emotionless stone I'm used to. I looked at him with pure shock on my face. "Fang, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me. What do you want?"

"To bring you back. The Flock misses you. They want you to come home."

"I _**am **_home. I'm not going anywhere."

"But, Max-"

"Don't! I left for a reason!" I turned and unlocked the door. "Skai, honey, go in your room and don't come out until I tell you."

"Am I in trouble, Mommy?"

"No, Sweetie. I am just going to talk with this man."

I put her down and she trotted to her bedroom. I turned back to Fang. "Well, you might as well come in." I walked into my apartment with Fang at my heels.

We walked into the living room and fang just stood in the middle of the room like he was uncomfortable. I stood in front of him and motioned to the couch. "Sit." He did, bouncing his leg uncomfortably.

I stood in front of him, hands on my hips. He chuckled. "What on Earth is so damn funny, Fang?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing. You standing like that reminds me of when you used to scold Iggy and the Gasman when they blew something up on accident."

I started to smile at the memory and then remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye. "Where do you come off coming to my home and telling me to come back?"

He opened his mouth to answer but I interrupted. I was far from done.

"I have a life here, Fang! I have a job, an apartment, I have enrolled Skai in preschool! You can't just come here and tell me you want me to come back! I can't just pack up and leave! I left for a reason!"

"And what was that reason? You never told anyone! Just packed up and left without saying why!" He was standing up from the couch now, fists curled at his sides. "We looked for you for 2 years and then they gave up! I didn't! I looked for you every day since the day you left 5 years ago! They started to think the school got you! Or you were dead! I knew you were out there somewhere, so I kept looking. Everyone told me to give up, but I didn't. Know why?"

I felt tears build as he spoke. "Don't, Fang. Don't you dare say it." I hated how weak my voice sounded in my own ears. I felt a tear spill over and roll down my cheek.

He took a step forward so his face was only inches from mine. He put his hand on my cheek and gently wiped my tear away with his thumb. He whispered when he spoke, "Because I love you. I care too much to just stand by and watch you walk away."

I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly started to lean forward until our lips were just centimeters apart. I whispered, "I love you, too." And then I kissed him.

He was shocked for a second, but quickly kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. It felt amazing to kiss him again. It's been years since the last time we kissed. I could feel a small smile playing on his lips as we kissed. It made me smile a little, too. I had completely forgotten about my four year old daughter in the next room.

"Mommy?" I immediately broke the kiss and turned. Skai was peeking around the edge of the doorway to her bedroom. Fang's face went stone hard again. I turned back to fang and saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Skai," I said, not taking my eyes off of Fang's face. "Go back in your room. I will call you out in a few minutes." She turned and I heard her door close. Fang stared at me.

"I was going to ask you about her. Who is she?"

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You might want to sit down again." He looked almost worried and stood a minute before sitting on the couch.

"Okay, Fang—"

"Did you meet someone? After you left? You leave, meet someone, and get pregnant!" He seemed really angry all of a sudden.

"Fang—"

"I can't believe you!" He stood up.

"Fang, just sit—"

"I thought you loved me!" He was yelling now.

"Fang, it's not what you think, just calm down please!" I say pleading not liking where this was going. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "Skai is your daughter,"

"What?" He said almost breathlessly. He looked as though he was going to faint.

"Okay, sit down." I said, feeling concerned. He just stood there. "Sit down and I will explain everything." He slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, 5 years ago we spent the night together, but we had forgotten protection. I don't think it was supposed to happen, it just did. Believe me, I don't regret it. But, when I didn't get my period a few days later, I knew something wasn't right. I went to the drug store to buy a test, but I had to wait two weeks to use it. That's why I seemed so on edge the days before I left. I was really scared. I didn't know what I was going to do if it turned out positive. That morning I took the test, my heart sank. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind: Leave. I thought that if I left, it would make things a hell of a lot easier on myself and you guys. I wasn't really thinking, just packed, left a note, and flew off. I didn't know where I was going so I just flew around for a few hours, found a tree, and cried my eyes out. I cried because I didn't know what to do and I missed you like crazy. Once I finished crying I put a plan together. I slept in that tree that night. I was thinking about going back because the tree was only a few blocks from the house. I decided against it because I thought if I went back I would only hurt you guys. So I settled down in the next town over that way when Skai grew up I could bring her back there and show her how to fly and… bring her to meet her father. After Skai was born, I moved in here for a more permanent place to stay. I got a job as a waitress at the diner down the street so I would be able to pay for rent and food and an education for my – our – daughter. Everything was going great. And then you showed up today. I don't know why but, I felt relief but also anger when I saw you. So, that's pretty much everything."

He was sitting there staring at his hands. He was silent for a minute before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?" He as so quiet when he spoke, I barely heard him.

"I was scared."

He finally looked up from his hands and looked me in the eye. "Why?"

"Because I thought you would hate me. You wouldn't want anything to do with me or Skai. I thought leaving would make things a little easier on everyone. But, I was wrong."

"And where does she think her father is?"

I smiled a little. "Skai," I shouted. "You can come out now."

Skai peeked around the corner before she slowly came walking to me. She came over and sat on my lap. She kept her head down, obviously shy.

I looked at Fang when I spoke, "Skai, can you tell me where your daddy is?"

Skai looked at me, "Daddy is off fighting the bad guys. He is protecting us."

I looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah. Have I ever told you what he looks like?"

"No."

"He has dark brown eyes that almost look black, just like your's. His hair is black, like your's. And he wears a lot of black clothes."

Skai looked at Fang and tilted her head to the side like a confused golden retriever. Then she turned to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

I smiled and looked at her, "Yes, sweetie. He is your daddy." She whispered in my ear again but I was hesitant on my answer. But I gave in a said yes.

I watched as she got up and off my lap and slowly started walking towards Fang. He slowly stood up from the couch seeming uncomfortable. But then she wrapped her little arms around his legs and pressed her cheek to his thigh, hugging his legs with a death grip. He tensed for a second but his eyes softened as he reached down and hugged her back. A small smile started to spread across his lips. I saw a tear prick at the corner of his eye.

**Fang POV:**

From the moment I felt her little arms wrap around my legs, I knew I had to be there for Max and my daughter. I can't let Max stay here to take care of our daughter by herself.

I take a look at Skai. It looks like I'm looking in a mirror. I see my eyes, my hair, and my skin. But Max is in there, too. Her nose and… Those lips. Soft and shaped like an angel's.

My gaze was taken away by the sound of the TV. It shows many faces of fugitives but I ignore them. I smell grease and turn my head. Skai managed to climb up and sit on my lap. She was watching Veggie Tales. I see Max walk out in what looks like a '60s waitress outfit.

"So, how do I look?" She asked.

I made a face like I was disgusted. "I think the '60s called, they want their outfit back."

"Well, you get what you get."

"True."

We sit in silence and Skai soon falls asleep. I move her off of me and lay her on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Unfolds list of bad things that have happened* Alright let's get this done shall we? Good! I am so so so so sorry!**_

**1\. My laptop went dead and the charger wouldn't work so we had to order a new one and it didn't get here until today.**

**2\. My boyfriend's mom is in the hospital, she had a surgery got MERSA had another surgery, got STAFF and the MERSA got worse. So yea…**

**3\. I was on Spring Break.**

**4\. I had a WESS (Wing Emergency Services School) training weekend for CAP (Civil Air Patrol)**

**5\. I have a nasty cold**

**6\. I got in a fight with my "dad", (I only consider him my biological DNA donor, that's it, he was on drugs, drinking and abused my mom, so she left. He missed out on 14 years of my life. But hey, you cannot miss what you never had right? Right?!**

**Also, I need ideas! I only have so many pre-planned chapters you know! Also, to try to improve my writing, I can/will take request. It would be preferred if you give a plot and not just an idea. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Testing for school is coming up, I promise to update to the best of my abilities.**

Fang's POV

I get up and head towards what I assume is Max's room. As I raise my hand to knock, I hear voices.

"Dylan…please don't be like this. I love the life that I've built here." I hear Max say.

"I know Max, but this was your plan right? You've always loved him and you still do." This Dylan says

"I love you! You! I want to stay here, I need to stay here." Says Max desperately

"You love me, but you're not in love with me Max, that's the difference."

I turned around and headed back towards the living room and sit down. _I'll talk to Max later. I guess she doesn't want to come back_. I look down at Skai, who is still sleeping peacefully. _No, I won't lose them again. I can't. _I think as I doze off.

Still Fang's POV

When I wake up I see that Skai is gone, I look at the clock which reads 11:00pm. _Guess Max put her to bed then. _I get up and head toward the kitchen, and see Max sitting on the counter, silently looking at something. Knowing she may not want to be held I lean against the wall,

"What are you looking at?"

I pointed at what she was holding. It was a picture of the Flock from almost 6 years before. Iggy and Nudge were smiling big, cheesy smiles; Angel and Gazzy looked like they were fighting about something; Total and Akila sitting next to each other; and me and Max kissing in the back. Max's mom had taken the picture. Max looked back down at the picture.

"I put it in my bag the day I left. I look at it every day before I go to the diner."

"So, you're leaving."

"Yes. I already called Skai's babysitter, she is on her way. So, I think you should go back to the Flock. They are probably worried." She didn't take her eyes off of the picture.

"Okay. Do you want to come see everyone sometime?"

"I would love to, but what about Skai?"

"Bring her. I'm sure Nudge and Angel would love to meet her."

"I'll think about it."

I smiled, "Okay." I lightly reached out and touched her waist. She looked up from the picture just as I pressed my lips to her's. She quickly responded by kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck as I snaked mine tight around her waist. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever. I felt myself shut the rest of the world out and only think about her. She eventually, but reluctantly, broke off the kiss.

"I have to finish getting ready." She was smiling.

"Okay." Only then did I realize I was smiling as well. I slowly backed out of the room and walked to the couch. I plant a kiss on Skai's forehead. _My daughter, _I thought. It still seems crazy that I have a daughter. I walk to the door and slowly pull it open, reluctant to leave. But I do. I walk out of the building and eventually, out of town.

As soon as I am out of town, I run and snap out my wings, I couldn't wait to tell everyone I found her. She may actually come back! She will be mine again. Who knows, I might ask her to marry me.


	8. Great News and Horrid News

Sorry! I have finals coming up next week! Good and bad news is that I cannot find a summer job in my area. So, I will hopefully update more. Not sure where this story is going, so be patient please! I have an idea for a story. It's secret, sorry, only because I am not sure if it would be a good plot. If you really would like to know PM me! I may not be social in real life but I love hearing from you guys! Until next time my raisins.

P.S If you want to know the story behind the fan name raisins just ask and I'll post it next time!


	9. Ok, I'm doing this again!

After reviewing your comments and getting some new ones, I will be re writing this. I'm excited to start over. I have been on archive of our own writing and honestly I used most of the previous author's chapters. I'm embarrassed to say that now but honestly I was a new writer and had no experience. I'm going to re write it on a new basis, but at the same time it will be a slight AU. I have not read the books in years and it's not worth re reading only to write this. There will be things like wings and Ari will come in, but there will not be many, if any battles. I will try to get a part re written by Saturday and at the latest Monday! Thank you my raisins!


End file.
